


So this is Happening

by gloryasme



Series: Always Welcomed [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fake Science, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: Being sick and in pain is one thing.Waking up in the MCU is on a completely different level of hallucination.But maybe it isn't a hallucination...(Set after 'Avengers; Age of Ultron' but before everything else.





	1. Into the Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 
> 
> 10:16 pm @26 September 2K19

‘Everything hurts.’ (Y/n) thought to herself, finding that she was stuck on the couch sick and in immense pain. She barely found the effort to get up to the bathroom, let alone eat. Thank god for advanced AI systems then. “ALI. Can you open YouTube on the TV?” she asks. 

 

“Of course.” The AI replied the television clicking to life and YouTube at the ready. (Y/n) hums curiously. 

 

“Play the third recommended playlist.” She says. 

 

“Right away.” The music video began to play and (Y/n) used the song as a lull to sleep.

* * *

_ She looked at her arms, both long since replaced by metal with a cloaking ability to look human. The same fate aided her legs, though they were much fresher and moving still ached at her pelvis. Despite this, she moved stiffly, using the walls of her containment centre to help her stand. This is the only way to get used to it, she knew, but it ached much more than her arms had. _

* * *

(Y/n) shot up, regretting her decision quickly as her head throbbed. “FUCK.” She cursed loudly. 

 

“My sensors detect struggle. Did you have a nightmare?” ALI asked, her voice significantly lower now. It was dark out and the TV had been turned off. 

 

“Fuckin’ PTSD mother fuckin’ nightmare. FUCK!” she snapped at the unembodied voice, hands gripping her head in an attempt to lessen the headache. 

 

“Language.” ALI scolded. “Would you like a glass of water and perhaps some medication for the pain?”

“God. Yes, please.” (Y/n) replies, rubbing the back of her head that was significantly hurting more. ALI was silent, but a compartment in the wall opened up and what she’d asked for sat on the small tray. She popped the pills in her mouth and skulled the water back to get them down first, then sipped at the rest of the water. “Thank you, ALI.” She says softly. 

 

“You’re welcome,” ALI replied, her tone implied a warm smile had she had a body to smile with.

“ALI can you play a softer toned song, one that I’ve listened to before?” (Y/n) asks after a moment of silence. 

 

“Of course.” The AI replies, a soft yet familiar song playing through the speakers as requested. “Thank you, ALI.” She says, laying back down on the couch. 

 

“No problem.”

 

* * *

_ The world warped and bubbled and popped and sprang in and out of existence all at once, the clutter of animal calls over human voices over machinery made (Y/n) headache worse and her hands reached her ears in a fruitless attempt to block the noise out. She wasn't sure is it was her or someone else screaming until the other noises too faded and she was left in the darkness. _

* * *

 

 

(E/c) eyes shot open with a gasp and the person above her flinched backwards. 

 

“Are you okay…?” the man asked, slowly inching towards her again. (Y/n) it's initial reaction is to get away from the guy, her training instincts from so long ago kicking in, but she stopped. First of all; he didn’t look like they guys that experimented on her younger self and second; was that  Mark Ruffalo ?

She eased up slightly, giving the actor a confused glance and settling upright on the hospital bed equivalent. 

 

“I’m fine, sir.” She says. Mark chuckled softly. 

 

“I’m Dr Bruce Banner, what’s your name?” …wait what? Who introduces themselves as their character? 

 

“I’m… (Y/n). (Y/n) (L/n).”

“Well, Miss (L/n), now that you’re awake I’d like to ask a series of questions if that’s okay.” Mark (Bruce) says, grabbing a clipboard and pulling a rolly-chair over to sit in front of me. 

 

“Yeah, that’s fine, I guess.” (Y/n) replied, blinking and furrowing her eyebrows a bit. What was happening?

“So, how old are you?” he asks. 

 

“Twenty-two.” She replied. Mark (Bruce) gave her a curious look. 

 

“Really? You look fifteen.” He says. 

 

“Thank you.” Mark (Bruce) snorts and goes back to his paper. 

 

“Gender? I really don’t want to assume.” He says warily. 

 

“Biologically I’m female, but I really don’t care about pronouns.” (Y/n) replies. Mark (Bruce) nods. 

 

“M’kay, uh. Species? Again I don’t want to assume.” What the actual fuck is happening? 

 

“I’m conflicted between human and cyborg.” She admits. Mark (Bruce) tilts his head, edging her to continue.

(Y/n) tapped her wrists together twice and the cloaking on her arms dropped, showing off the shiny metallic limbs she possessed off her body. Mark (Bruce) gasped and staggered off the chair, nearly falling in the process. 

 

“M-may I ask what happened?” he asked. 

 

“My parents.” He paled somehow, and takes his seat again, warily scribbling on his clipboard as (Y/n) turns the cloaking on again.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Mark (Bruce) asks, looking up from the clipboard. 

 

“I was lying on the couch in excruciating pain.” (Y/n) replies casually. 

 

“I… pardon?” Mark (Bruce) asks. 

 

“I was sick. When that happens I can barely move without it hurting a bunch so I just… don’t.” (Y/n) explained. Mark (Bruce) nods. 

 

“So you have no idea how you got here?” Mark (Bruce) clarifies. 

 

“No.” (Y/n) replies.

“Friday, can you get Tony in here?” Mark (Bruce) calls to thin air. 

 

“Mr Stark in on his way.” An Irish voice replied, much like ALI. Tony Stark? WHAT THE FUCK? The doors open and a tired-looking Robert Downey Jr walked in, holding a mug of what (Y/n) hoped was coffee. 

 

“Waz goin’ on?” Robert (Tony) asked in a slur. Was he hungover? WHAT TIME OF DAY WAS IT!? 

 

“She says she doesn’t remember how she got here.” Mark (Bruce) says. 

 

“Is she trustworthy?” Robert (Tony) asked. (Y/n) blinked. 

 

“She’s like Nat, trained but wary. I’m honestly not a hundred per cent sure, she did show me her arms though so.” Mark (Bruce) shrugged.

“What’s up with her arms?” Robert (Tony) asked. 

 

“They seem to be replaced with some form of metal.” Mark (Bruce) replied. (Y/n) taps her wrists together again and the cloaking wore off. 

 

“Did you forget to mention or forget to look at her legs?” Robert (Tony) asked. Mark (Bruce) stuttered. 

 

“My eye is fake too.” (Y/n) adds. 

 

“Is that so?” Robert (Tony) asks, seeming curious and sceptical. When did his hangover die? “Care to demonstrate?” He asks. (Y/n) shrugged and reached into the socket to tug the orb out, both men flinching and taking a long fearful step back.

Mark (Bruce) gagged whilst Robert (Tony) cringed, yet still found he eye interesting enough to taking from the cyborg's hand. “It looks so real.” He murmurs. 

 

“It works too, not when it’s not in the socket but I have perfect vision with it.” (Y/n) says. Robert (Tony) nods slowly with a hum then hands the eye back, allowing (Y/n) to place it back into the socket. 

 

“Excuse us, doll.” Robert (Tony) winks at her as he shoves Mark (Bruce) out of the room.

“So either I died in my sleep and this is a dream or I was teleported to the Marvel universe because they’re acting like their characters and not themselves.” (Y/n) murmurs to herself. “Fuck it. I’m willing to accept anything at this point, we’ll see where this goes.”


	2. To Trust her or not to Trust her, that is the Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shall be referring to (Y/n) as cyborg because that is technically what she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited:
> 
> 10:26 pm @26th September 2K19

“I feel like this is a HYDRA trap,” Bruce says warily after pulling Tony outside.

 

“Perhaps, but I don't think she’d explain things like her arms and eye if she was,” Tony replied.

 

“What if that’s her goal? To fool us into a fake sense of security before taking us down?” Bruce asks.

 

“Why are you so concerned, Bruce?” Tony asks.

 

“Something just doesn’t feel right about this girl, Tony. She seems like a trained fighter.” Bruce says.

 

“We’ll call a meeting, then. We’ll talk about this with the team.” Tony suggests. Bruce blinks, his eyes showing he was considering Tony’s offer.

 

“Okay. We’ll talk to the team. But I don’t like the idea of her alone.”

 

“Friday, can you watch the girl?” Tony asks.

 

“She said her name is (Y/n).” Bruce mumbles.

 

“Whatever.” Tony rolls his eyes.

 

“Yes, sir,” Friday replies.

 

“And can you call the other Avengers for a meeting in the common room?” Tony adds.

 

“Already done, sir,” Friday replies.

 

“Thanks. Let’s go.” Tony dragged Bruce along with him to the common room, Bruce giving the door to the room (Y/n) was held in with an unsure glance.

 

“Is this about the girl?” Wanda asks on her thick Sokovian accent.

 

“Yes,” Tony replies, sitting on the couch with Bruce under his arm. “Banner here thinks she’s a HYDRA agent.” Tony starts.

 

“That doesn’t explain how she got into the building, though, the trauma seems real.” Steve hums, placing a hand on his chin subconsciously in thought.

 

“If she is, I want to help her out of that mindset,” Wanda says.

 

“She could be a spy.” Natasha counters.

 

“I guess we’ve just got to wait it out,” Clint says. “If she’s a spy we can take her out, if not we can try to reverse the HYDRA training.”

 

“We never confirmed she’s with HYDRA, guys.” Tony chuckled.

 

“Yeah. She said her parents were the ones that turned her body to a machine.” Bruce murmured aloud.

 

“What’s that?” Steve asked. Bruce’s face went red.

 

“She- uh. Her arms and legs are metallic-prosthetic?” Bruce says, cringing at his own words.

 

“Her eye is some advance piece of tech too, dunno if I could replicate it.” Tony murmurs.

 

“If she’s part robot couldn’t you, like, I dunno, re-program her, or something?” Sam asks.

 

“No she’s-” Bruce sighs. “She was born human, but her parents replaced her limbs with metal, that’s what I got from her anyways.” He explains.

 

“Do all human parents hurt their youth? Is it a training thing?” Thor speaks up, only to be ignored.

 

“I could try read her mind, see if she has any ulterior motives?” Wanda suggests.

 

“I guess that’s the best we can do for now.” Bruce hums. The group sat in silence.

 

“Friday, bring the girl to us, please,” Tony says.

 

“Yes, sir,” Friday replied.

 

The girl walked in. 'The girl' was an odd term for her, she was an adult. Just short due to the robotic additions to her body and young complexion. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair was in a mess from the hold it was in, apparently, she hadn’t bothered to do it up while she was alone, and her (e/c) eyes shone nervously. She was wearing a cotton shirt and shorts, meaning she hadn’t bothered getting dressed or she came straight from her bed. Her limbs weren’t camouflaged to look like her skin so shiny mental and the soft sounds of her joints moving was quick to alert their attention. Tony noticed her fake eye actually glowed a little. Was it supposed to do that?

 

Her eyes gazed over everyone, pausing a few seconds too long in Vison, standing silently off to the side with his arms folded over his chest.

 

“Miss (L/n), you can sit,” Bruce says, pushing Tony close to the middle of the couch and patting the free seat beside him. She seemed to consider the gesture before settling herself in a small ball on the floor, just in front of where Bruce had patted the couch. She could see everyone but would be at a sore disadvantage if she decided to attack.

 

Bruce paused as she did this, then cleared his throat.

 

“Uh, (Y/n), I guess I should introduce you to everyone.” He starts.

 

“Tony Stark, the Ironman, Steve Rogers or Captain America, Natasha Romanov or Black Widow, Clint Barton or Hawkeye, Wanda Maximoff or Scarlett Witch and James Rhodes or Rhodey as War Machine. I know.” She cut in. “That’s the god of thunder, Thor and over there is Vision.” They were very suspicious now.

 

“You know our names and identities?” Wanda asks.

 

“Friday told me.”

 

“That… makes sense.” Bruce sighs. “Uh, you don’t mind if Wanda pokes around in your head a little, do you?” Tony gave Bruce a ‘why are you asking her?’ look but kept quiet.

 

“If it makes you feel better, doc.” She replied.

 

“Yes. It would, actually.” Bruce quipped. Wanda’s hand glowed red and (Y/n)’s fake eye glowed along with it, though Wanda didn’t bother to question it as she quickly ended her connection to her.

 

“That is… a lot.” Wanda starts, using Clint next to her to stable herself as she regained her posture. “But you don’t seem involved with HYDRA, at least.” Wanda thought to herself for a moment. “However I don’t believe you are from our world either.” (Y/n) shook her head.

 

“I don’t think so either.” She replied.

 

“I am curious. Who is Elizabeth Olsen?” Wanda asks, causing (Y/n) to tense slightly.

 

“She’s an actress from my world.” (Y/n) starts, before finally meeting Wanda’s eyes and shrugging. “She looks just like you.” Wanda blinked.

 

“An actress… does your world have actor counterparts for all of us?” she asks. (Y/n) nods and then points to each respective Avenger.

 

“Mark Ruffalo (Bruce), Robert Downey Jr (Tony), Chris Evans (Steve), Scarlett Johansson (Natasha), Chris Hemsworth (Thor), Jeremy Renner (Clint), Paul Bettany (Vision), and Don Cheadle (Rhodey).”

 

“What is our world to yours?” Tony asked, leaning forward to watch the young cyborg.

 

“Fantasy.” She says softly.

 

“Those actors bring the world you guys live in to life for those who enjoy the series.” The Avengers sat in stunned silence for a moment.

 

“Are you saying you know what happens in the near future?” Vision asks, finally speaking up from the back of the room.

 

“Something like that.” She says warily.

 

The Avengers shared odd looks around the room, a silent discussion in full swing. Could they trust this cyborg-human person?

 

“I’ve confirmed you’re not with HYDRA. But how can we know for sure you’re telling the truth?” Wanda asks.

 

“You have a twin brother named Pietro who died.” (Y/n) says with a half-assed shrug. “Loki isn’t dead.” A low murmur from the group echoed out. “Man, I really don’t feel like spoiling the future though.”

 

“You reveal one of our enemies is still alive and then you say that?” Tony asked.

 

“Loki isn’t evil; he has the mindset of a neglected child.” (Y/n) retorts. “And quite frankly, I would like to get home as quickly as possible. I don’t want to fuck up the timeline either.” Tony gave a frustrated sigh and pulled his hands through his hair.

 

“Maybe we can build something that’d get you back home, then?” Bruce suggests. (Y/n) hummed.

 

“Okay. Let’s see what you got.”


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited:
> 
> 10:35 pm @26th September 2K19

(Y/n) stood in the lab with Tony and Bruce, watching them work on blueprints and muttering random equations and whatnot. 

 

“So, you’re a mechanic in your world?” Rob-Tony asked, starting a conversation with the mildly silent girl. 

 

“No. I just mess around with tech sometimes. I have my own AI, y’ know.” She muses, twiddling a wrench between her fingers. Honestly, she was feeling a little useless. She wasn’t used to being around people for more than a few minutes, but she figured they wouldn’t let her go anywhere alone.

“Is that so, what’d you name it?” Tony asked. 

 

“ALI. Artificial Lifeform Intelligence.” Tony snickers. 

 

“Good to know I wouldn’t be the only one to give an AI a name based off of an acronym.” (Y/n) giggled slightly as well. 

 

“Where do you think I got the name from?” She asks. 

 

“It was a setup!” Tony exclaims dramatically. (Y/n) genuinely laughs at this and Tony can’t help but smile in victory.

“Hey, tag team.” Natasha walked in. 

 

“What? No?” Tony replied, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Yep,” Natasha replied. “Good luck boys.” The Black Widow grabbed (Y/n)’s arm and dragged the young woman along with her. 

 

“Where are we going?” She asked innocently. 

 

“The training room,” Natasha replied. 

 

“No.” (Y/n)’s feet stopped and Natasha must’ve underestimated the strength she had because she grunted and nearly fell at the sudden stop.

“Sorry?” Natasha asked, almost darkly, yet also concerned with the sudden panic on the girl’s face. 

 

“No. No, no, no, no, no. No.” She mumbles, knees buckling under her weight. Despite being robotic. Because that makes sense. 

 

“Hey, no, you don’t have to fight,” Natasha says. (Y/n) blinks and her eyes meet Nat’s. “You can just watch me and Clint spar if you want to, m’kay?” She asks, giving an odd… maternal warmth in her gaze. 

 

“Uh… okay…” Natasha beamed, oddly enough. Seriously, what was happening? 

 

“Good girl. Now come on, I’ll race you there.”

(Y/n) won, by a lot. She very obviously had a lot of power in her metal parts than she let on. Or liked to use, as it seems. 

 

“Ready to do this?” Clint asks, winding himself up. 

 

“(Y/n)’s gonna sit out,” Natasha says, heaving heavily. She made a mental note to not try and keep up with the cyborg next time they raced. 

 

“That’s fine.” Clint shrugged.

(Y/n) sat off to the side with Steve while Natasha and Clint prepped for sparring. 

 

“(Y/n), if I may ask…” Steve starts hesitantly. “…what do we need to… prepare for, future wise?” he asks. 

 

“As of now?” (Y/n) hums to herself. “The Sokovia Accords.” Steve looked at her curiously. 

 

“What’s that?” 

 

The younger leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling with a sight. 

 

"The Sokovia Accords. Approved by a hundred and seventeen countries, it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a  United Nations  panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary." (Y/n) quoted Ross. 

 

“What?” Steve exclaims, thankfully failing to alert Natasha and Clint.

Nat was winning.

“Tony signs it along with a protégé from Queens, Natasha, Vision and Rhodey. You don’t mostly because it jeopardises a friend of yours.” (Y/n) explains. 

 

“What friend?” Steve asks. (Y/n) hesitates for a moment, meeting Steve’s eyes before eyeing the roof again. 

 

“James Buchanan Barnes.” Steve’s eyes went wide as he watched the smaller character’s frame. 

 

“Bucky…” He whispered softly. 

 

“The Winter Soldier.” (Y/n) nods. “The Sokovia Accords tear the whole Avengers team apart, sending yourself, Bucky, Clint, Wanda, a man named Scott and Sam into hiding.” Steve sighs, biting his bottom lip. 

 

“Shit.” (Y/n) snorts. 

 

“Language.”

Natasha won the spar and Clint traded out with Steve, who looked like he needed the distraction.

“What ‘cha talkin’ about?” Clint asked, pouring water into his mouth from the water bottle like a weirdo. 

 

“The future.” (Y/n) replied honestly. 

 

“I thought you said you didn’t want to spoil the future,” Clint mutters. 

 

“Steve asked about what to prepare for. I think the rip in the avengers is a big thing.” (Y/n) replied. 

 

“Rip?” Clint asked. The cyborg shook her head silently. 

 

“Steve is more involved than you are.” She says. 

 

“How so?” Clint asked, leaning against the wall and sliding down to sit with (Y/n). 

 

“His best friend from World War Two is a brainwashed murdering machine that killed Tony’s parents.” (Y/n) replied casually, making Clint freeze up. 

 

“Holy shit.” He hums. The pair continued in silence.

Natasha won again, but Steve seemed distracted. 

 

“I’ll go.” (Y/n) says. 

 

“Are you sure? You freaked out earlier.” Natasha says. 

 

“Yeah, just tie my arms up.” Clint whistled and Steve raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Getting cocky are we?” Natasha asks. 

 

“Not really. I don’t want to fight if I can help it. I was born to distract.” Natasha snorts. 

 

“Yeah, okay, sure.”

The boys tied a stretchy cable around (Y/n)’s arms and she stood in a half-ready position. The girls stared each other off, daring the other to move first. Natasha moves first, going for a punch. (Y/n) dodged with an elegant tone of swiftness and readied herself quickly for Natasha’s next attack. A kick. (Y/n) dodged easy enough, knocking Nat’s leg down with her own then jumping back to avoid a punch.

This process repeated a few times until (Y/n) grounded herself, ready to jump, the training room floors denting and cracking before she jumped inhumanly high and pinned Natasha down, one foot on the floor, the other pressed flat on her chest. The boys applauded from the other side of the room. 

 

“Someone finally beat Natasha,” Clint says. 

 

“I’ve beaten her before,” Steve says. 

 

“TODAY.” Clint clarified. 

 

“Thor beat her today??” Steve reasoned. 

 

“Shut up, Cap.” Clint deadpans.

“On that note, learn to tie rubber cables up better next time.” (Y/n) says, wriggle her body enough for the cables to slip down her body. “They weren’t nearly tight enough.”

“But rubber is hard to tie!” Clint protested like a child. 

 

“Your point, Barton?” The cyborg asks. Clint tried to reply but only stutters escaped his mouth and he stormed off blushing. The gang laughed at his antics and the remaining Avengers walked into the common room.

“Ah, (Y/n)! Perfect timing!” Wanda beams. (Y/n) hummed in confusion as the teen grabbed her arms and dragged her away from the OG Avengers. 

 

“What’s happening?” (Y/n) asked cautiously, following Wanda down a maze of halls that led to the red-heads bedroom. 

 

“You’re the only girl here who isn’t scary, and I wanted to ask a favour of you,” Wanda replies after the door closes. 

 

“Sure, I guess.” (Y/n) shrugged. 

 

“Do you know how to do makeup?”

And that’s how they ended up with powder and melted lipstick all over Wanda’s bedroom desk and mirror. Despite not putting any on herself, she had applied a nice natural look to Wanda with a hint of red to match her colour scheme.

“Looks like you were busy,” Tony comments as the Avengers pile together for dinner, noting Wanda’s makeup. 

 

“Yeah. I beat Natasha in a spar with my hands tied behind me.” (Y/n) brags. 

 

“I saw. Very impressive short-stack.” Tony says. 

 

“I don’t know if that’s an insult or a compliment.” (Y/n) murmurs. 

 

“Yes.”


	4. Hercules, Percy Jackson and Tangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a wild fucking guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited:
> 
> 10:41 pm @26th September 2K19

“Lady (Y/n)! It has come to my attention that you have bonded with the other members of the team!” Thor calls, spooking the poor girl as his large frame bounded over to her like a happy puppy.

 

“Uh… I guess?” She replied.

 

“I figured it was our turn!” He beamed. “I wanted to show you some of these Earthling movies.” He cheered, picking up the girl effortlessly and prancing away with her.

 

He planted her on the couch in the common room beside him, the sky going dark and a bowl of popcorn already made. Thor grabbed the remote and fiddled with it before the Disney intro played on the abnormally large screen. (Y/n) recognised the movie as ‘Hercules’, not surprised in the slightest Thor decided to show her this one.

 

“A cartoon movie about gods?” (Y/n) asked with a smile.

 

“Why of course, it’s Greek gods, not Norse gods, but it was the only one I could find,” Thor replied.

 

“Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief wasn’t interesting?” she asks.

 

 

“What is that?” Thor asks.

 

“More Greek god shenanigans about half-blood children.” (Y/n) replies.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Thor sounds shocked.

 

“Half-human half-god children.” (Y/n) smiles. Thor continued to rant about how bad that supposedly is.

 

“What’s Electric Charge yelling so loudly about?” Tony asks, walking in with a half annoyed, half-amused look on his face.

 

“The half-blood offspring between gods and humans!” Thor exclaims, ignoring Tony’s nickname for him.

 

“Percy Jackson.” (Y/n) explained, leaning around Thor to look at Tony.

 

“Ah. Keep it down then.”

 

“Uh, no sir.” (Y/n) cuts in, making him give her an odd look. “That implies you’ve seen this movie or at least the franchise, and I feel compelled to put it on.” (Y/n) says pointedly. Tony sighs.

 

“I’ll get Bruce.” And he trudged away. Bruce looked tired and grateful when he came back with Tony and all three sat on the couch as (Y/n) go the movie ready. She sat between Thor and Bruce as the movie played, Bruce slumping against the cyborg in a slumber long before the halfway mark. Thor did seem to enjoy the movie, though he wouldn’t admit so later on and Tony seemed bored and knocked out somewhere during the Medusa scene.

 

“Is this true to Greek storytelling?” Thor had asked at the end of the movie, not noticing the three around him being fast asleep. At the lack of a reply he looked around, (Y/n) was sleeping against his arm, Bruce was asleep in her lap and Tony was on Thor’s other side, snuggling into her shoulder. He bit his lip in a hum, they hadn’t gotten a room set up for the young lady’s stay yet, had they?

 

Thor ended up picking Tony up and carrying him to his room than doing the same with Bruce, settling for giving the cyborg a proper pillow and blanket before retiring to his own room. This young girl was quiet, but she did have a playful nature if the night with Natasha and light teasing of Tony earlier had said anything, but she was also wary and jumpy at the same time. Whatever her parent’s had done psychologically to the girl must have been for a purpose, maybe it was similar to HYDRA’s means of “training”, just not to the same extent?

 

Thor had a lot to think about as he fell asleep that night.

 

 

The Vision was always watching. He’d watched her banter with Tony in the lab, talk heart-to-heart with Steve (ignoring the mention of the team breaking apart), beating Natasha in the training room, playing dress-up with Wanda and watching a movie with Thor. She was always the one being approached, so he greatly doubted she’d try to communicate with him any time soon. He found her situation interesting and wanted to gather more data. It shouldn’t be possible for someone to travel through the multiverse subconsciously.

 

Vision was watching from the dark when the youngling sat up abruptly. He actually flinched and went to attack on instinct, but recognised the panic in her eyes and held back. She breathed deeply, seeming to calm herself before taking in her surroundings. When she seemed to affirm she was safe, she slid back down on the couch with a sigh.

 

“The fuck is wrong with me?” She moaned to herself, covering her face with her hands and groaning into them. “Just one night without a nightmare would be wonderful, whatever god watched over this universe.” She hisses out, not really having any meaning to her words other than to rant. “I need to go home before that damn curse kicks in too.” Vision perked up. A curse? That could be a problem. Perhaps she’d come here purposefully to avoid it? “I’d feel really guilty if anyone got hurt on my behalf.” Vision was very conflicted.

 

The cyborg began to hum, a soft tune as to lull herself to sleep, though, eventually she just settled for singing the lyrics. Admittedly, Vision found the lyrics a little odd, but he doubted she came up with them on her own and actually… he had heard this song before. In a movie, he’d watched with the team. ‘Tangled’, was it called? The healing incantation, as he remembered. It makes sense she’d sing a song as soft as that.

 

The lyrics suddenly changed, though the tone stayed. The lyrics were darker. “Whither and decay” or “grant them no mercy” felt off. He vaguely wondered if this was a spin-off to make the song longer or cannon to the plot of the Tangled movie. If so, he didn’t remember it. When she finished the song, she sighed through her teeth and forced her eyes shut, as if it’d help her go to sleep but obviously she was awake now.

 

“You have quite the voice.” Vision says, making his presence known as he stepped out of the shadows. The cyborg’s eyes shot open and she flinched as he revealed himself, a red hue quickly spreading across her cheeks as she sat up and curled in on herself. ‘She’s embarrassed.’ Vision thought to himself, taking the younglings invitation to sit on the couch. “Where did the last few verses come from?” her eyes drifted over to him curiously.

 

“You’ve watched Tangled?” She asks slowly.

 

“Yes, Tony introduced us to most of the Disney movies there is to watch.” Vision replied, a little warily. She blinks.

 

“You’ve watched the movie… but not the series?” That wasn’t a question, it didn’t sound like one.

 

“Yes?” Vision replied regardless. She opens her mouth to speak, then closes it, deciding on her words.

 

“Well I can’t get to sleep, so I think I’ll just show you.”

 

The youngling proceeded to make Vision watch the first few episodes of the series. He was hesitant to fall asleep to the show playing quietly before him until he saw the cyborg beside him, her head on a pillow on his lap (when did that even happen?) and her feet sprawled out on the rest of the couch.

 

“Friday, pause the show and turn the TV off.” Vision says, the AI wordlessly following his order. Vision considered staying by her side while she slept, but decided against it, fading out of reality for a moment so she falls onto the couch before floating to his room.

 

“Goodnight, (Y/n).”


	5. A List of Stupid things the Avengers have Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Avengers™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited:
> 
> 10:47 pm @26th September 2K19

(Y/n)’s eyes fluttered open at the sound of something hitting the ground and she watched Bruce make a break for the doorway. She didn’t bother to follow him in his hurry and turned to the kitchen. There was a broken coffee pot on the floor, leaking the dark liquid onto the tiles.

“Oh…kay…” (Y/n) says quietly to herself, walking over and going out to touch a piece of the glass. A blue flash and she reeled backwards with a grunt. “What the fu-.”

“Language.” She turned to Steve, just entering the room with Clint and Natasha, all three in their pyjama’s but holding their respective weapons. “What happened?” Steve asked. 

 

“Depends, did you hear me or Bruce?” (Y/n) asks, wandering blindly over to the pantry in search of a dustpan and broom. 

 

“You,” Natasha replied. “What’re you looking for?”

“Something to clean up the mess.” (Y/n) replied, not finding what she was looking for. “Where do you guys keep the broom?” 

 

Bruce came rushing back in, a bandage on one arm with the sleeved rolled down and a broom in the other. “Don't worry about the mess, I got it.” He says.

“Did you burn your hand?” Steve asks. 

 

“Yeah, something like that,” Bruce replies with a half-hearted shrug, sweeping the glass to one side. (Y/n) grabbed a fistful of paper towels and got on her hands and knees to wipe up the coffee spill. “Oh, you don’t have to-.”

“I know.” She rubbed at the spill ignoring Bruce’s protest and threw the paper towels out then picked up the glass. 

 

“(Y/n)-.” She cut Bruce off. 

 

“Glass doesn’t hurt me, fake hands, remember?” She replied with a smile, making Bruce blink. 

 

“Oh.” (Y/n) places the glass in a separate plastic bag and Clint takes it from her. 

 

“I’ll take it downstairs, you probably don’t know your way around.” He explains. 

 

“Thank…s, I guess.” She replied. Clint gives her a small smile and walks away, bow still in his hand.

 

“Did you burn your hand, Bruce?” Natasha asked. 

 

“…Yeah, sorry.” He says, standing awkwardly with the broom in his grip, not knowing what to do with it now since it wasn’t needed, and then setting it off to the side. 

 

“What are you apologising for?” (Y/n) asked. 

 

“…for… waking… you?” Bruce didn’t seem sure himself. 

 

“It was more the coffee pot than you that woke me up.” (Y/n) replied with a smile. 

 

“Ha,” Bruce replies sarcastically, making the other three laugh.

Tony stumbled out of his room and walked over to the kitchen. “…Where’s the coffee pot?” He asked. 

 

“Bruce smashed it.” (Y/n) replied. Tony sighed deeply. 

 

“Friday, order straight black coffee from the nearest coffee shop, please.” He groans. 

 

“Yes, sir.” She replies.

“What set the beast off?” Tony asked. 

 

“Nothing,” Bruce replied with a #offended look. “I burned my hand and dropped the pot.” Tony hummed. 

 

“Too bad, I’d have like to see that.” He muses. 

 

“Friday, did you record what happened?” (Y/n) asked. 

 

“Yes-.”

“NO!” Bruce’s voice cracked, but he was loud enough for the others to look at him. “I-I mean; it’s just that- Friday delete that footage!” Bruce couldn't come up with an excuse, apparently. 

 

“Override three-six-four, don’t delete it.” Tony retorts. 

 

“Override nine-eight-five, delete it.” Bruce retorts. Tony and Bruce stare at each other for a long time. 

 

“I regret teaching you that.” Tony finally says. The elevator doors open and everyone turns to Clint as he walks in. (Y/n) raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Forgetting something?” She asks. 

 

“What do you-.” Clint looked at the plastic bag he still held and the lack of a bow in his other hand. “Shit.” He leaves again, curing out the elevator for being slow and his morning dreariness.

“Good morning.” Thor bounded happily out of his room, holding Wanda and Vision over his shoulders. Neither looked happy to be in this position. 

 

“Why did you drag the witch and AI out of bed, Thor?” Tony asks. 

 

“Because I just remembered, the Flacon should be returning today.” Thor beamed happily. 

 

“That’s a horrible excuse to drag us out of bed.” Wanda hissed, unable to wriggle out of Thor’s grip. Vision doesn’t even bother.

“Once the Falcon has returned, we can do group training! I am looking forward to beating you all again.” Thor beams. 

 

“You can’t beat me, God of Thunder.” Wanda chimed, finally being released from his grip and landing swiftly on her feet. Vision falls onto the couch and the others only now realised he was still sleeping.

“He looks like a cardboard cut-out.” (Y/n) says. Tony snickers. 

 

“I know, right? He sleeps standing up, just like-  _floating_  in the middle of the room! It’s so creepy, I love it!” He giggles like a little girl and (Y/n) wasn’t sure if this was the morning dreariness or the lack of caffeine in his system.

“I once walking in on Vision sleeping and had a full conversation with him before I realised,” Steve says, laughing at himself. 

 

“I once walked into the training room and just him standing there, I thought he was a robber or something and attacked him.” Natasha chimed. 

 

“He sleepwalks, too, sometimes, he walked into the lab once scared the shit out of me and Tony.” Bruce chuckled. “Thor does that too, actually.”

(Y/n) frowned. She understood Thor staying last night, she’d been watching movies with him. But he stays other nights? Shouldn’t he be up in Asgard? This is after Ultron so… wait. (Y/n) peered curiously at Bruce again. She hummed to herself.

“Oh my god, oh my god, that reminds me!” Tony says, perking up at the conversation shifting to things Thor’s done. “He once zapped the entire building in his sleep, I was out cold for a week!” He laughs. 

 

“That’s because of the magnet in your chest, Tony,” Natasha replied. 

 

“And I apologised!” Thor adds. “What about the time you and Banner tried to make a cake and ended up blowing up the kitchen?” he says. 

 

“CAKE IS HARD TO MAKE!” Tony snapped back.

“Not really, I helped Laura made a cake for Cooper and Lila’s birthday’s,” Clint says, he elevator opening and him standing in his glory. He was a mess, smelt like a garbage bin and looked conflicted. 

 

“Have a shower,” Natasha says. Clint just nods solemnly and does a small shuffle to the hallway, bin juice dripping off of the bottom of his pants.

“Friday, add ‘dumpster diving’ to the list of stupid things the Avengers have done. Specifically, Hawkeye’s file.” Tony chimed. “And that reminds me, add ‘Bruce burns his hand with coffee’ to Bruce’s folder.” He added. 

 

“Finished, sir.” (Y/n) blinked. 

 

“There’s a  _list_?” She asks. 

 

“Would you like to hear it?” Tony asks. 

 

“Uh- Yes please!”

 


End file.
